


Breadcrumbs

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's following a curious trail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs

The ribbon looked familiar, but it took Arthur a moment to place it as being what laced the back of Guinevere's blue dress. He frowned, wondering how it had wound up on the table in the council chambers.

Even more intriguing was the matching shoe he spotted as he glanced up from ribbon, lying in the doorway to the corridor at the rear of the chambers...

...and its mate, at the end of that corridor.

When he found one of her blue garters around the next corner, he started to grow concerned. Was Guinevere in some trouble, that she was losing her clothing? The accompanying stocking draped across the wall sconce at the top of the stairs did not make him feel any better.

Even though he picked up speed as he descended the stairs, her other garter and stocking were impossible to miss, as they were laying directly in his path. Her corset nearly tripped him up, laid out as it was on the bottom few steps.

"Guinevere?" he called. His eyes fell on her belt, which was looped around the door handles of the throne room, and he rushed over and tore open the door (as well as he could, with his arms full of her clothing). He would have called for her again, except that she was facing him from the other end of the room, clearly alone and apparently well, except that she was holding her dress up.

"Hello, Arthur," she said.

Taking a few, confused steps forward, he asked, "What's going on? Are you all right?" With the throne room empty other than the two of them, their voices carried well down the vast length of the chamber.

"I'm fine," she replied. "That is, other than my dress. I seem to be having trouble with it." Turning around, she dropped her hands to her sides-- and her gown pooled around her feet, revealing that every stitch she had been wearing beneath it was in his hands.

Or, had been, as they hit the floor even more quickly than her gown had. "Guine _vere!_ " he exclaimed around a throat suddenly gone very dry. Quickly, he went back to the door and pulled it firmly shut, dropping the bar into place before facing her again. She had not moved, other than to peer over her shoulder at him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come help me?"

"What do _you_ think?" he retorted with a grin.


End file.
